


One Way Ticket

by RedishBlueRose



Series: Ambitions Prompts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Couples who can't take separation, Episode 9, Episode Related, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Songfic, Tender Sex, This couple I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedishBlueRose/pseuds/RedishBlueRose
Summary: 'Don't worry about me. Please focus on getting to your forever friend, Makkachin. 愛してる.''Same goes to you, love. Focus on your Free. I'll be with you in spirit. I believe in you, Yuuri. я люблю тебя.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Thank you so much for suggesting me to do this song.  
> It was a challenge for sure.It took me like ... a month? because writing fluff-  
> I hope you guys like it!  
> Edit: I changed the summary because I think it'll fit more hahaha

_Remember that night I had to leave you_

_You said it's alright And I believed you_

_You know I'm no good No good at goodbyes_

_No good without you Better by your side_

 

* * *

 

"Ask Yakov anything that you don't understand," said Victor. They were in the lobby of the Star Hotel with haphazardly thrown together luggage on Victor's side. Earlier that evening a few minutes after Yuuri's yet another successful Eros performance, Yuuri received a rather ominous call from his sister saying that Makkachin stole some meat buns that were offerings on his Vicchan's altar and choked on it. He did not want Victor to feel what he felt when he heard that his beloved toy poodle passed away when he was not around.

Victor gave his boyfriend a tight hug, one that promised a reunion. "I'm sorry Yuuri. I wouldn't leave if I didn't have to," He said with a mournful tone.

Yuuri leaned in the hug, "I understand. I was the one who asked you to go."

"I'll call you as soon as I am able to," murmured Victor.

They stayed in their hugs for who knows how long. Yuuri felt like his body is memorizing everything Victor. Until someone sneered, "Gross, get out of here you old man! There are children here!"

"But Yuuuuurrriiiiiiii--!" whined Victor, letting go of Yuuri in favor of putting the other Yuri in another hug. "My Yuuri will be all alone and I will be so lonely. I need my daily dose of Katsudon!"

"Get off me, you dirty pervert!" yelled Yuri, wiggling out of the hug. "It's just a day for god's sake. You are not conjoined twins!"

Victor gave Yuri a sad smile and ruffled the teen's hair. "I'll leave Yuuri to your care."

"Tsk, he's not a kid, for fucks sake. Get out of here before I kick your ass out!" hollered the angry teen.

With one last hug, Yuuri watched the taxi Victor rode until it disappeared on his view. His heart was heavy in his chest. In that moment, both of them felt like they were missing a chunk of their selves.

 

* * *

 

_Wish I could be there with you_

_I'm feeling lost without you_

 

* * *

 

"Mr. Nikiforov?" was what snapped Victor out of his thoughts. He shot the airport attendant his media smile and took back his boarding pass with a thank you. He sunk back to his comfy business class seat. He continued to thank the gods that he managed to get a flight as soon as possible. Worry was gnawing his very being for his most beloved companion that was with him throughout his life. He couldn't blame Mama Hiroko and the others for what happened. The onsen was very busy at this time of the year. And he was pretty sure they were trying very hard to take care of Makkachin on top of that.

It was no use to think of such negative thoughts now. Victor pulled out his trusty phone to see a message.

 _'Don't worry about me. Please focus on getting to your forever friend, Makkachin._ 愛してる. _'_

His heart melted. What did he do to deserve Yuuri? Smiling tenderly, he replied. _'Same goes to you, love. Focus on your Free. I'll be with you in spirit. I believe in you, Yuuri._ я люблю тебя _.'_

"Sir?" called a flight attendant. "We're about to take off, please put your phone in flight mode."

With that, he spend the rest of the flight binge watching some of Yuuri's performances. He was silently hoping that it would soothe the gaping hole that was Yuuri's presence beside him.

It didn't.

 

* * *

 

_In this empty bed_

_Where I'm all alone_

_I've been such a mess_

_Need a one way ticket_

 

* * *

 

Lying on the hotel bed alone, Yuuri felt cold. Not that cold where you can turn down the thermostat, it was the cold where the warm presence of his lover was missing from his side. It's been weeks since they started to sleep on the same bed. Victor's warmth was a constant and reassured him whenever he wakes up with nightmares. He sighed and turned for about the fortieth time of the night. He hugged the extra pillow tightly wishing it held the same warmth as his lover's.

He reads the most recent message Victor sent to him and smiled, vowing to show Victor his best skate. To show his love.

 

* * *

 

_Anywhere you are Is where I want to go_

_You are my address I don't care how I get it_

_I need a one way ticket_

_Home_

 

* * *

 

"Victor!" called Minako the moment she spotted that silver hair in the arrival area of the Fukuoka Airport International Terminal.

Victor rushed to her, looking ragged and filled with worry. "Minako, how's Makkachin?"

"Mari is still at the vet. She wouldn't leave until you arrive." replied Minako, walking towards her car. "I'll take you there."

"Thank you very much," panted Victor. His luggage was thrown into the back seat in a haste and climbed to the passenger's seat.

 Minako cannot find it in him to scold him. By the looks of it, he hadn't slept through the flight. The ride to Hasetsu was quiet and tense. Victor was literally dancing in his seat, looking very anxious. He jumped from his seat the minute they arrived at the clinic. She watched as Victor bombarded the veterinarian questions about Makkachin.

"Is he okay?" asked Mari, who was returning from a smoke break.

Minako shrugged, unsure what to say. Mari just sighed. "I guess I know how he feels."

"I'm gonna go drop his things at the onsen and also get something to eat for you and him," said Minako, walking back to her car without giving Mari time for protests.

Mari shook her head and entered the clinic once more. She stood by the door and watched Victor saying sweet nothings to his beloved dog. Silently, she wondered if Vicchan made it until the end of Sochi and Yuuri rode straight home, would Yuuri be doing the same thing as Victor?

"Makkachin, let's watch Yuuri together, yes?" She heard Victor whisper. "You'll greet Yuuri with me and show him you're better. So be strong, love."

Makkachin gave him a weak whine and licked his hand. 'Yes' He seemed to agreed.

 

* * *

 

_When you're not with me These days are boring_

_Wish it were easy Like Sunday morning_

_When I'd be waking up with you Only doing those things we wanna do_

_My heart is anywhere you go When I'm next to you I'm home_

 

* * *

He couldn't focus. And it showed on his performance. He touched down some of his jumps. But he tried his best to convey the love he wanted to share to the world. To Russia. Look at me. I love Victor Nikiforov. And I don't give a flying fuck about your opinion about it.

There is something he needs now. Yuuri knew the one in his arms was gruff and old. He gave his thanks to Yakov for the critic he made for his Free Skate. The one he dedicates it to was missing, with him goes some of the passion. One shines best when in love, no? But now what he needs is…

He hugs Sala as she congratulates him for making it to the Grand Prix by the skin of his teeth. No, this is not what he needs. He hears Michele's angered shout and hugged him too. He was foaming in the mouth by the time Yuuri lets go. Not you. Then he hears Emil coming for the sounds of Michele convulsing. He gave him a hug too and as confused as Emil is, he hugged back. No. Seung Gil… no… JJ… fuck no… Yuri… Ahh, come back here Yurio.

Where's the warmth he was searching for?

 

* * *

 

_In this empty bed_

_Where I'm all alone_

_I've been such a mess_

 

* * *

 

Being fidgety is unbecoming of the Living Legend, Victor Nikiforov. But he couldn't help it. He's having a staring contest with the clock, willing it to go faster. Makkachin was by his side. He was very grateful that his beloved companion was able to make a full recovery. It has been a few days since he have seen Yuuri. Given the competition and different time zones, their Skype conversations were limited. And Victor had been dying to see him again.

Makkachin's enthusiastic bark snapped Victor out of his thoughts. He sees the figure of Yuuri emerging from the arrivals. His eyes never left Yuuri's as they both ran to the exit. And Yuuri assaulted him with a huge that was so tight. Victor breathed Yuuri's scent, "Yuuri, I'm thinking of what more I can do as your coach…"

Yuuri nodded. "Yeah, me too." He never wanted to let go of this man. "That's why," He said, pulling away from him, looking him straight in the eye. "Before I retire, please take care of me."

Victor was taken aback. Outside of competition and privacy, this is the boldest Yuuri had been. But at the same time, his heart soared. "It sounds like you are proposing to me, моя любовь." He said as he kissed Yuuri's ring finger.

There is a point in a man's life where he will ask himself, "What is your happiness?"

As Victor looks as Yuuri plays with Makkachin, praising the brave dog for his victory while also scolding him for recklessly eating something that was bad for him. He gave a love sick smile and he mentally answered, "This is it for me."

"Yuuri." called Victor.

"Yeah?" answered Yuuri, looking up from Makkachin's fluffy fur.

Victor smiled at him, the one that melted Yuuri's heart. "おかえりなさい."

Yuuri's eyes watered. Ruffling Makkachin's fur, he gave Victor his own 1000 kilowatt smile. "ただいま."

 

* * *

 

_If I say goodbye for sure you will forget about me_

_If I lose you, there won't be a second time._

_I realized that_

 

* * *

 

There was this insistent part of Yuuri that is telling him to koala Victor throughout the night. He can tell Victor was the same. One way or another, a part of their body was touching. At dinner, their knees are touching. At the onsen, they were playing footsies under the water. At the showers, they wash each other's hair.

At Victor's huge bed, they were kissing. It was slow and tender, as if they were mapping each other's mouths, memorizing the feel and taste. One by one their clothing found their way to the floor. Victor caressed Yuuri's chest, nipping lightly at the cute puckers that were his nipples.

"Victor…" moaned Yuuri. "Hurry."

Victor moved lower, to the prize in the middle of his beloved's legs. He kissed the tip, making Yuuri moan before talking the hard shaft into his mouth. Goosebumps blossomed on Yuuri's skin from the pleasure he's getting from Victor's tight, wet mouth. Yuuri's hands run through Victor's silver locks, in attempt to ground himself. "Victor, I'm not gonna…" He moaned. "Last long if you keep this up."

As if it was Victor's que, he raised his lubed fingers to his own entrance and slowly opened it up for Yuuri's cock. He raised his face and gave Yuuri a lustful smirk. "You did good, my Yuuri." He purred. "This is your reward."

Yuuri shivered. He could swore that _that_ almost made him come. He licked his lips. "Shouldn't _I_ be receiving the reward, Vitya?" He purred back, not willing to lose in their game. He grabbed Victor's hard cock and pumped it with a few lazy strokes. "Not that I'm complaining. We have all night~"

Victor moaned, fingers flattering. "Now _I_ am the one who won't last, Yuuri." He climbed Yuuri's lap and positioned his entrance with Yuuri's hard on. He moaned as he slowly slipped down. "Yuuri." He moaned. They shared a kiss, slow, passionate. Victor moaned when Yuuri hit a particular spot inside him.

"More, Yuuri, please." begged Victor. He was clinging to Yuuri like he was his lifeline.

"V-Vitya." panted Yuuri, holding Victor as he bounce him up and down. "I love you."

"I love you too." moaned Victor. And they sealed it with a kiss as they both reached their climax.

Lying on the bed, Yuuri nuzzled Victor's chest. They were exhausted for many things. Jet lag, stress, marathon sex. But it was worth it. Now, this, this is what he was looking for.

 _Warm_.

 

* * *

 

_I don't care how I get it_

_I need a one way ticket_

_Home_

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> 愛してる - I love you  
> я люблю тебя - I love you  
> おかえりなさい - Welcome Home  
> ただいま - I'm home  
> The Russian ones by google translate :D  
> Again, the song is One Way Ticket by One Ok Rock.  
> Check them out! You won't regret ;)


End file.
